Thousand Years
by LoneAuthoress
Summary: I'll love you for a thousand years,I'll love you for a thousand more...(Contains OC,I don't own the song)


Sure,the beach was a beautiful sight,but nobody really appreciated it when at storm too. Dark grey clouds were rolling violently across the sky,bringing the sound of thunder along with them. Every once in awhile flashes of lightning would appear and disappear in a millisecond,leaving traces of them in her eyes. The waters shifted back and forth violently until they were penetrated by the heavy raindrops that came pounding down on them,on the sand,on her.

Millions of centuries of her living,and yet there are a few simple things that always leave her deep in thought. A fight with a Titan? Sure,why not. Falling into Tartarus? Been there,done that. Betrayal? Happened before. But standing on a beach,raindrops pouring down? It gave her time to recall everything,good or bad,for the umpteenth time,until she realized,what was she doing here?

 _ **Heart beats fast**_

More thunder shook the penetrating sounds of rain. She didn't even try concentrating on keeping herself dry. She let herself get soaked to the bone. She'd felt pain so many times that this sudden coldness descending upon her was absolutely pointless to try and escape. Everything flooded her mind,one person whom she had sacrificed so much for;Perseus Jackson. His last words,his last promise was fresh in her mind;

 _I'll see you someday sis,I promise_

 ** _Colors and promises_**

But when will that someday come? Will she ever see any of them ever again? The ones whom which she had bravely fought with,the ones whom she had to painfully watch die? And the worst part;For once,she could do nothing to save them from the arms of Death.

 _ **How to be brave**_

She could never admit it,but she was afraid. Afraid that she'd never see them again. Afraid that one day they would never see _her_ again. Death was an old friend to her,but the best ones are always taken away,like how the best flowers are always plucked away from the family of themselves amongst a garden. Now that they were plucked from her...she was alone.

 ** _How can I love when I'm afraid,to fall_**

 ** _But watching you stand alone_**

She felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind;It sent warmth and dryness through her veins,filling her with a fiery energy. She looked at her side by her shoulder. He was standing there,smiling at her. She could feel her vision clearing,her shoulders and mind full of countless thoughts soothe themselves,lulling them into dullness.

 _ **All of my doubt,suddenly goes away somehow**_

And she smiled back at him.

 _ **One step closer**_

With a sudden strike,she realized that once _she_ had died to save someone she loves. She remembered the pain,the agony of staying in Elysium,longing for the land she believed that she would never see again;longing for the face that she would never see again. She remembered waiting for the one day of freedom she'd be done waiting for him. Just as she was waiting now to see her brother,her friends.

 ** _I have died everyday,waiting for you_**

She remembered how even when she had suffered through so many things,things she didn't need to go through. Only her thoughts for the people she loved kept her going. Dying centuries ago to save her love,she realized that you can't just die for the people you love,you have to live for them too. She remembered the state of him when she returned after years. He was scared that she would learn to love someone else.

 ** _Darling don't be afraid,I have loved you,for a thousand years_**

If she had to be a slave to the enemy,was forced to fight a monster,Titan,God or unnamed,fine. If she was forced to do it for days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries...fine. She'd do it out of love,even for a thousand years.

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

He gently squeezed her hand,indicating that he was there for her. She would do anything for him,for the ones she loved. For her,an immortal demigod,time stood still. Ten decades was like a week for her. Her green eyes have seen more than anyone,not even Hercules could have seen,could have done. She remembered how much she had longed for a family. One,happy family.

 ** _Time stands still_**

 ** _Beauty in all she is_**

But she couldn't have one. She wasn't raised to fight in order to recieve comforts and happiness. She was raised to defend them. If there was one thing she had learnt,it was to not expect anything from anyone.

 _ **I will be brave**_

And she was brave. When she retold the story of how she had saved the Sun God from death years ago,most would say she was incredibly selfless and brave. But she had done that out of love. All the sacrifices,decisions,choices she was forced to make were not for herself,but for the benefit of others,for love. Nothing could take away her beloved from her eyes.

 _ **I will not let anything take away**_

 _ **What's standing in front of me**_

Her sacrifice was worth it. She had waited in Elysium for years,knowing that one day she'd see him again. Knowing that she would be free. Everything was worth it,to be holding hands with him right now,at this moment.

 _ **Every breath,every hour has come to this**_

She returned her grip on his hand,just then realizing that the rain was drenching both of them. His hair was plastered down on his forehead but his light blue eyes were bright and filled with the love she had for him. He gently planted a kiss on her cheek.

 _ **One step closer**_

It was true that she too,was scared that he would learn to love someone else other than her. She nothing for him,there was nothing she saw in herself.

 _ **I have died everyday waiting for you**_

But however,he saw the best in her. He believed that her flaws were as beautiful as her perfection,and sometimes they outshone themselves.

 _ **Darling don't be afraid,I have loved you,for a thousand years**_

To her surprise,he had chosen her,her forever and always. Her for the next thousand years.

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Butterflies would always take flight inside of her,leaving behind their cocoons. Likewise,she had left her own cocoon,her shell,her past to find out who she really was. Yes,she never knew who she really was until she realized that she could be something that she wanted to be. A fighter,a warrior,a hater,a lover and so on.

 _ **And all along I believed, I would find you**_

She had found herself,and she had found him too. All that time apart...and they were finally together,their souls connected together,whether the Fates granted it so or not.

 _ **Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

She sighed deeply and turned around,facing him. One look into his eyes and she was wrapped into his arms,his scent a mixture of cologne and rain,which made her relax even more. She couldn't understand the sweet nothings that he was mumbling in her ears,but would would hold onto them for an eternity.

 _ **One step closer**_

It was always one of her problems;She could never let go of the people and things she always held onto. But sometimes,that was a good thing.

 _ **One step closer**_

And she would forever hold onto him,whether it was the first or last thing she would and could ever do. And the rest lay in the others hands;Whether they wanted to hold on to her or not.

 _ **I have died everyday,waiting for you**_

His fingers stroked her wet hair and she looked up at him. Despite the cold air and rain dripping onto them,she could feel the faint warmth illuminating from him. His warm breath pounded against her lips in a slow rythemic beat. She remembered,her years back in the Underworld,how much she had longed for she space to close between their lips.

 _ **Darling don't be afraid,I have loved you,for a thousand years**_

And she waited for what had seemed like a thousand years to achieve that. And she would do it again for their sake. And she was sure that he too,would do the same for her.

 ** _I'll love you for a thousand more_**

She had once believed that she would never be loved,never find her half. She believed that she didn't even need a half. She could be strong and independent on her own. But after a long she realized that he was her other half. She realized that it was okay to let your guard down sometimes.

 _ **And all along,I believed,time would find you**_

It's okay for someone else to protect you. It was natural and not a sign of cowardness. It's just a sign that you are willing to let others feel strong. Nobody can be brave without letting another one to be brave.

 ** _Time has brought,your heart to me,I have loved you for a thousand years_**

Time was slowing down. She pace between their lips closed;warmth radiated from both of them,completed blocking off the coldness of the rain descending on them. She raced her fingers through his met hair,the feeling of his lips on her own making her feel alive and loved.

 ** _I'll love you for a thousand more_**


End file.
